uossmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemstones
There are over 300 types of minerals that have been used as gemstones. These include: Actinolite Nephrite Adamite Aegerine Afghanite Agate Iris Agate Onyx Sardonyx Agrellite Albite Alunite Amblygonite Analcime Anatase Andalusite Chiastolite Andesine Anglesite Anhydrite Annabergite Antigorite Bowenite Apatite Apophyllite Aragonite Arfvedsonite Astrophyllite Atacamite Austinite Axinite group: Ferroaxinite Magnesioaxinite Manganaxinite Tinzenite Azurite Baryte Bastnaesite Bayldonite Benitoite Beryl subgroup: Aquamarine Bixbite Emerald Goshenite Golden beryl Heliodor Morganite Beryllonite Beudantite Biotite Boleite Boracite Bornite Brazilianite Bronzite Brookite Brucite Bustamite Bytownite Calcite Manganocalcite Caledonite Cancrinite Vishnevite Carletonite Carnallite Carnelian Cassiterite Cavansite Celestite (celestine) Cerussite Chabazite Chalcopyrite Chambersite Charlesite Charoite Childrenite Chloromelanite (jadeite) Chondrodite Chrysoberyl Alexandrite Cymophane Chromite Chrysocolla Chrysoprase Chrysotile Cinnabar Citrine Clinochlore Clinohumite Clinozoisite Clintonite Cordierite Iolite Corundum Ruby Sapphire Covellite Cre e Cryolite Cuprite Danburite Datolite Diamond Bort Diaspore Diopside Dioptase Dolomite Dravite Dumortierite Elbaite Emerald Trapiche emerald Enstatite Bronzite Hypersthene Eosphorite Epidote Piemontite Erythrite Esperite Ettringite Euclase Eudialyte Fayalite Ferroaxinite Feldspar subgroup: Andesine Albite Anorthite Anorthoclase Amazonite Bytownite Celsian Labradorite Microcline Moonstone Orthoclase Sanidine Sunstone Fluorapatite Fluorapophyllite Fluorite Forsterite Gahnite Garnet group: Pyralspite Almandine Pyrope Spessartine Ugrandite Andradite Demantoid Melanite Topazolite Grossular Hessonite Hydrogrossular Tsavorite Uvarovite Almandine-Pyrope Rhodolite Andradite-Grossular Grandite (Mali Garnet) Pyrope-Almandine-Spessartine Malaia garnet Pyrope-Spessartine Umbalite Gaspeite Gaylussite Gibbsite Glaucophane Goethite Goosecreekite Grandidierite Gypsum Gyrolite Hackmanite Halite Hambergite Hanksite Hardystonite Hauyne Hematite Hemimorphite Herderite Hexagonite Hibonite Hiddenite Hodgkinsonite Howlite Humite Hypersthene Iolite Jade Jadeite Nephrite Jasper Radiolarite Jeremejevite Kainite Kornerupine Kunzite Kutnohorite Kurnakovite Kyanite Langbeinite Lapis Lazuli Larimar Lawsonite Lazurite Legrandite Lepidolite Leucite Leucophanite Linarite Lizardite Londonite Ludlamite Magnesite Malachite Marialite-Meionite Wernerite Mimetite Moissanite Moonstone Adularia Rainbow Mottramite Muscovite Fuchsite Musgravite Narsarsukite Natrolite Nepheline Neptunite Nickeline Nuummite Opal Painite Papagoite Pargasite Pectolite Larimar Peridot Periclase Petalite (castorite) Pezzottaite Phenakite Phlogopite Phosgenite Phosphophyllite Piemontite Pietersite Plumbogummite Pollucite Polyhalite Poudretteite Prasiolite Prehnite Prismatine Proustite Pumpellyite Chlorastrolite Purpurite Pyrite Pyrargyrite Pyromorphite Pyrrhotite Quartz Amethyst Ametrine Chalcedony Agate Iris Agate Onyx Sardonyx Bloodstone (Heliotrope) Carnelian Chrome Chalcedony Chrysoprase Dendritic Agate Moss Agate Fire agate Jasper Petrified Wood Sard Citrine Druzy Flint Milky quartz Prasiolite Rose quartz Rock crystal Smoky quartz Ruby Richterite Rose quartz Rhodizite Rhodochrosite Riebeckite Crocidolite Rosasite Rutile Sapphire Padparadscha Sard Sardonyx Scapolite Scheelite Schorl Scolecite Scorodite Selenite Sellaite Senarmontite Sérandite Seraphinite Serendibite Serpentine subgroup Antigorite Bowenite Chrysotile Lizardite Stichtite Shattuckite Shigaite Shortite Shungite Siderite Sillimanite Sinhalite Smithsonite Sodalite Hackmanite Sperrylite Spessartite Spinel Ceylonite Spodumene Hiddenite Kunzite Triphane Stichtite Staurolite Sulfur Stolzite Sugilite Bustamite Richterite Sylvite Taaffeite Tantalite Thomsonite Thaumasite Tinaksite Titanite (sphene) Topaz Tourmaline subgroup: Achroite Canary Chrome Dravite Elbaite Fluor-liddicoatite Indicolite Olenite Paraiba Rossmanite Rubellite Tremolite Hexagonite Tugtupite Turquoise Vanadinite Variscite Väyrynenite Vesuvianite (idocrase) Californite Villiaumite Vlasovite Wavellite Weloganite Willemite Wulfenite Xonotlite Zektzerite Zeolites Analcite Apophyllite Chabazite Goosecreekite Natrolite Stellarite Thomsonite Zincite Zinnwaldite Zircon Jacinth Zoisite Tanzanite Thulite Zultanite Artificial and lab created There are a number of artificial and lab grown minerals used to produce gemstones. These include: Lab alexandrite Lab corundum Cubic zirconia Lab diamond Lab emerald Fordite Moissanite Synthetic opal Rainbow Quartz Lab spinel Synthetic turquoise Trinitite Yttrium aluminium garnet Organic There are a number of organic materials used as gems, including: Amber Ammolite Bone Copal Coral Jet Nacre (Mother of pearl) Operculum Pearl Rocks Some rocks are used as gems, including: Anyolite Bauxite Bloodstone Eilat stone Epidosite Hawk's eye Helenite (artificial glass made from volcanic ash) Iddingsite Llanite Lapis lazuli Libyan desert glass Maw sit sit Moldavite Obsidian Apache tears Pallasite Peridotite (also known as olivinite) Soapstone (also known as steatite) Tactite Tiger's eye Unakite Chatoyant gems Some minerals made into gemstones may display a chatoyancy or cat's eye effect, these include:1 Andalusite Aquamarine Apatite Beryl Beryllium Calcite Chrysoberyl Danburite Diaspore Enstatite Emerald Grandidierite Hawk's eye Heliodor Hypersthene Iolite Kornerupine Kunzite Kyanite Moonstone Morganite Opal Peridot Peristerite (Albite variety) Pezzottaite Phenakite Prasiolite Quartz Rhodonite Selenite Sunstone Serpentine Antigorite Bowenite Smoky Quartz Tanzanite Tiger's Eye Tourmaline Ulexite Zircon References Walter Schumann, Gemstones of the World, 5th ion, 2013 ISBN 978-1454909538 Terra Connoisseur - Gemstones Book, 3rd ion, 2017, by Vladyslav Yavorskyy ISBN 978-0692784990 Gemstones of the World revised 5th ion, 2013 by Walter Schumann ISBN 978-1454909538 Smithsonian Handbook: Gemstones by Cally Hall, 2nd ed. 2002 ISBN 978-0789489852 Last ed 20 days ago by an anonymous user RELATED ARTICLES Beryl gemstone: cyclosilicate Siliceous rock sedimentary rocks that have silica (SiO2) as the principal constituent Quartzolite Wikipedia Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePrivacyDesktop